


Looking Back

by The_Pocky_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Jean/Marco - Freeform, Modern AU, Roleplay Inspired, Sad, University AU, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/pseuds/The_Pocky_Princess
Summary: Cuteness in a birthday gift for my favourite literary buddy! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laughing_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/gifts).



There were few moments in this place that there was any peace; and right now was one of those rare few.  
Jean and Marco had long since retired to their own room; no doubt snuggled up under several extra blankets for warmth this winter season. Silence filled the small home they rented off-campus, lights were out par the small bedside lamp to Reiner's left hand side. At this moment in time that was enough to give a gentle warmth to the dark room he'd claimed as his own; and that Bertholdt had found himself also claiming.   
Not that the blonde minded.

They'd been together over a year now; Reiner remembers the snow only weeks after they'd gotten together, how he fought to keep everyone warm in their dorm with the busted heating and the constantly breaking bathroom door.  
He certainly remembers the first taste of resident cook, Marco's cooking.   
And he didn't doubt for a moment that they would forever remember Jean's incident involving Marco's poor little car- which he totalled, and wrecked his face.  
At least he got his sight back after a while, now stuck with glasses to read almost everything.

And nobody would forget the panic in the dorm the day Bertholdt went missing-  
Twice.  
How he was found blacked out in the dance studio- hardly even alive and barely a ragdoll in the blonde's arms.  
How that stubborn doctor- Levi - Had been so difficult about his treatment, but worked so hard to understand the causes, tried to unwork the knot that made up Bertholdt's, somewhat fucked, life.

It had taken so long...

But they'd come so far.

So so far from the days of panic; where everyday was a battle to keep him eating, keep him drinking and taking his medications.  
There were days where he was sick, sicker than Marco even, and spent days asleep in bed without a moment of wakefulness.

But tonight was far from that.  
Not wakeful; but Bertholdt was here. Wrapped up in Reiner's varsity sweater, hood draped against his dark bead-head hair, and eyes shut softly. He panted warm breath into Reiner's bare shoulder, and held onto him with an arm tucked around the blonde's larger bicep.

They were very different; Bertholdt remained taller and skinnier- but he was no longer the skeletal remains of what could have once been a healthy boy. No, he was fit- fitter than ever. Skinny yes, but not anemic anymore. Now he was defined and lined with soft curves of toned muscles- and goddamn those legs! Regular hours with Reiner in the gym and on his own dancing had earned him a body to be proud of...

And Reiner was proud. He'd never once forgotten to stop and tell him, and now more than ever, he could appreciate the beautiful boy beside him, that he was proud now to call his boyfriend. His Bertholdt- His beauty.

And, with a quick glance at the clock, and a gentle thumbing over some stray strands of Bertholdt's thick hair, he could settle to sleep- reaching a spare hand to the lamp to turn it off, plunging into warm darkness.  
"Merry Christmas, Bertholdt..." He mutters quietly, turning into the sleeping boy, and barely pressing gentle lips to his forehead.


End file.
